1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display panel having reduced defects, and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slim type display device typically includes two display substrates facing each other and an image display layer interposed between the two display substrates, e.g., a liquid crystal layer, an electrophoretic layer, etc.
The two display substrates are attached to each other while interposing a sealant therebetween. The two display substrates are spaced apart from each other at a uniform distance. Manufacture of such slim type display devices is complicated, and the corresponding manufacturing cost is thus high. Accordingly, in recent years, a display device employing only one display substrate has been pursued.